Falling Short
by LD-2015
Summary: She looked at him tiredly. "H-Hanabusa?" "Shh, go to sleep." Immediately, she went back to sleep in his arms. Hanabusa looked at her with a small smile. "It'll be okay. I promise." He whispered in her ear.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

**Author's Note – This takes place many years later after Kaname sacrifices himself. **

**Aido Hanabusa X Hayashi Natsume (OC) **

**Summary: She looked at him tiredly. "H-Hanabusa?" "Shh, go to sleep." Immediately, she went back to sleep in his arms. Hanabusa looked at her with a small smile. "It'll be okay. I promise." He whispered in her ear.**

* * *

**Falling Short  
****Chapter ****i**

* * *

"One...two...three...hm? Who's there?" A black-haired girl turned around to find nobody near her. "Nobody..." She turned around and quickly gathered her items. Her blue eyes scanned the area once more before making her way out of the room full of portraits.

She walked down the hall in silence and dark. She went up a set of stairs and turned a hall. She stopped in front of a door and opened it, stepping inside quietly. She went ahead and dropped her belongings on a desk and placed herself under her covers. She looked out to see bits of sun rising hit her curtains. She sighed before falling to her sleep.

* * *

"Wake up. Natsume, wake up." A voice pulled Natsume out of her slumber.

"Hmm...?" Natsume rubbed her eyes before opening them to see her maid-servant. "I-Iru-san?"

"Yes, it's me. Now wake up. You're mother and father have called you."

"Right..." Natsume got up lazily.

Natsume dressed herself. She was now wearing a black waistcoat over a white blouse and gray dress-pants. Her neck was adorned with a gold necklace, fit with a gold rose. A single braid was placed in her hair as her bangs layed upon her forehead, covering it.

"Here are some blood tablets." Iru gave her some water to go with it.

"Thank you..."

"It's still early, so you have plenty of time."

"Did my parents say why they need me?"

"No, ma'am."

"...what time is it?"

"It's still six o'clock."

"...I want to take a nap."

"No."

Natsume frowned at the answer. "It's still so early..."

"You are the only daughter to the Hayashi family. This behavior is unacceptable Natsume."

Natsume sighed. "Of course, but when I am serious, you don't like that either. Which one do you want? I can only be both for so long." Natsume said, facing her maid-servant.

"...I've nothing to say." Iru said.

"...I didn't mean to say it like that...I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I understand. Apology accepted. Please, do not worry yourself over what I say."

The silence continued from there on.

"Iru...?" Natsume said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you...am I normal?"

"...Of course you are. What makes you think you're not?"

"Well...am I normal in vampire standards? I like to think I'm normal...but am I really?"

"Of course. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because...I remembered something. I was awake early morning-"

"You were what!?"

"I was just awake early this morning, that's all. But I drew the weirdest thing...It was a man I think. And...he had the darkest hair I've ever seen. I drew his outline, but I didn't draw anything else to define this man...the setting seemed a bit dreary, but it was blurred. Let me show you my picture." Natsume walked over to her desk and pulled out her painting.

Iru observed it. "Do you think this is another of your future paintings?"

"I don't know...anything I paint, I don't know if it can tell the future or not. I just paint. I don't think I'm normal if I can do this..." Natsume said.

"This is just a bonus power Natsume, most vampires wouldn't be amazed. Don't worry yourself over that. But we should show your parents just in case."

Natsume nodded her head lightly. "Okay."

"Come, we should go now. We need to decipher this painting as soon as possible anyways." Iru said, opening the door to Natsume's room.

"Alright..." Natsume brought her painting along with her.

* * *

"Lord Mitsu, Madam Bell. Your daughter has arrived." Iru said.

"Thank you, Iru. Please sit, Natsume." Mitsu said.

"Father, I brought in this painting..."

"Show me the painting dear."

Natsume showed her father the painting.

"...this is a bit vague, isn't it?"

"Yes...it is...for some reason, I only drew the outlines."

"Dear, this could be another one of her paintings."

"Yes...it could...Iru, if you will take this painting and place it in my room for observation."

"Yes, mi'lord." Iru took the painting out of Natsume's hand and left the room.

"Natsume, my dear daughter. Your mother and I have talked long about this and have decided that you will have a fiance."

Natsume's face remained unfazed, although inside, she was feeling confused.

"...we'd like to introduce you to a well known, noble vampire, Aido Hanabusa."

"As your father has said, you will be meeting him at a ball tomorrow night. It's going to be held at the renown Kuran's home." Her mother said.

Natsume's ears perked at the word 'Kuran'. Things had gotten quite crazy, before she was born, with the Kurans. But that was many, many years ago. It didn't mean much to Natsume since she was living in the current era.

"We will be in attendance as well." Her father said.

"We expect the best out of you." Her mother said.

"Yes, Mother, Father." Natsume said as she bowed slightly.

"We expect for you not to fall asleep randomly as well." Her mother said. "We can't be having them look down upon us. Not many know of your...bonus ability."

"...I'll try."

"Well, we should prepare a dress for you then." Her father said.

"Okay."

* * *

Natsume walked to the home of the Kurans, seeing many other aristocrat vampires attending as well. She had gone on a seperate car from her parents. The dress she wore was a purple ballgown. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows and dazzling, dark-blue orbs as earrings. She put her golden rose necklace underneath her dress. She walked towards the entrance.

"Ara~ You must be Hayashi Natsume-san." A voice said, causing Natsume to stop in her tracks.

She turned around to see a sharply dressed, blonde man. His icy blue eyes stared her up and down. Natsume had a good guess of who it was.

"Yes...and you must be Aido Hanabusa-kun." Natsume answered.

The man smiled and walked over to her. "Yes." He lifted her right hand up and kissed it before looking at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsume-san."

"Y-yes..."

Hanabusa smiled at her stutter. "Let us go, and enjoy this ball." Hanabusa said as he lead her inside.

Natsume believed that it was an act, being his fiancee.

The two walked inside the building, hearing the steady music being played and the chatter and gossip between other vampires. Hanabusa led her through the crowd and in front of another girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes that went along with it. She turned around when she felt a presence and smiled.

"Aido-senpai. I'm glad you could come." She said with a smile.

"And you're still calling me that even after we finished school long ago." Hanabusa answered back.

She noticed Natsume and smiled. "Hello. I don't believe we've ever met yet. I'm Kuran Yuki." Yuki said to Natsume, extending a hand out to her.

Natsume hesitantly extended her hand out to the pureblood. "H-Hello...Kuran-sama."

"It's okay. I don't bite." Yuki laughed herself.

Natsume shook hands with the pureblood. "I'm Hayashi Natsume."

"Hayashi? Ah, you must be Aido-senpai's fiancee. I've heard about the arrangements from Aido-senpai. Please, call me Yuki." Yuki smiled at Natsume.

"No, it would be rather rude of me, Kuran-sama." Natsume said, doing a slight bow.

Hanabusa frowned. "Oi, you don't need to be so formal. Yuki is a friend of mines."

"That's right. So please, just call me 'Yuki'. And if anyone has a problem with that, I can always fix that." Yuki said.

Natsume was quite surprised. "Uh, okay, Y-Yuki...-sama."

Yuki sighed. "We'll work on that. Well, have fun Aido-senpai. You too, Natsume." Yuki said before going to other aristocrat vampires.

Natsume looked at her as she talked to other vampires. She'd never met a pureblood vampire before, so saying that she was scared wouldn't be an understatement. Hanabusa looked down at her.

"You..." Hanabusa sighed. "Calm down. Your heart is beating fast." Hanabusa said, trying to calm her down.

"S-sorry..." Natsume said, taking a deep breath.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised if it was your first time meeting a pureblood..." Hanabusa said. "Well, shall I have the pleasure of this dance?" Hanabusa said, extending his hand out to her.

"Of course." Natsume said, taking his hand.

"Do you like this engagement?" Hanabusa asked her as they danced.

"...I don't hate it." Natsume said.

"Do you want to know why I chose you?" Hanabusa asked, making Natsume look up at him.

Her dark, deep blue eyes met his light, icy blue eyes. She could see a playfulness in his eyes. He could see curiousity in hers.

"I-Is it because you know?" Natsume asked quite timidly.

Hanabusa raised a brow, his face contorting into confusion. "Know what?"

Natsume's eyes darted to the sides before shaking her head. "I can't say it out here."

Hanabusa became even more curious.

"So...why did you choose me?" Natsume asked.

"Hm...I think I wanna know what you thought first." Hanabusa said.

Natsume's eyes widened ever-so-slightly before going back to normal. She averted her eyes down. The two stayed silent throughout the rest of the song. As soon as it ended, Hanabusa dragged her out the room.

"A-Aido-kun, where are we going?"

"To a place where we can speak privately. And I know just the room. Also, call me 'Hanabusa'."

"B-But this is Yuki-sama's house, H-H-H-Hanabusa-kun..."

"I know. I already told you we were friends."

Natsume stayed silent as they entered a room.

"Now then, what was the reason you think I chose you?" Hanabusa asked as he sat down on a couch.

"...My ability. Do you really not know? My parents surely would have told you."

"Ability? Isn't the Hayashi's ability to manipulate objects?"

"Erm...my secret ability..."

"Secret ability?"

Natsume nodded her head. "Whenever I paint, some of my paintings can tell the future...I don't remember when it started but...isn't that the reason you chose me?"

Hanabusa stared at her. "No! That is most definitely wrong!" Hanabusa said, pulling out his childish side. "If I did that, Yuki would kill me! And that is rude!"

Natsume stared at Hanabusa in surprise from his sudden change in attitude.

Hanabusa stopped his ranting and coughed a bit, regaining his composure. "What I mean to say is, that is far from the reason I chose you. Even if this ability I've never heard of is special, it doesn't change my mind that I want you."

Natsume felt her heart skip a beat. "Wh-What?"

"The real reason I chose you is..."

Natsume waited for his answer.

"Argh! Don't you remember me!?" Hanabusa said, feeling a bit frustrated.

"N-No...?"

"That's right...you were still a kid back then..."

"Uhm...we met before?"

"Of course!" Hanabusa said, pouting. "You were still a kid back then. Of course you wouldn't remember me."

"That's why you were able to pick me out easily outside..." Natsume mumbled.

"Yeah." Hanabusa answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember you at all..." Natsume said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"No, don't worry about it. Now then, why don't we go back out and enjoy ourselves. Maybe we both can see your parents together." Hanabusa said, getting up.

Natsume nodded.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – I personally wrote this story for some Hanabusa love. This will be a fluff story, so minimum drama. And because these are vampires, I wanted to mess with some things a bit, test the waters. The story implies that Hanabusa is, in fact, a lot older now, and Natsume is still a fresh baby vampire. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about Zero being Yuki's 'husband', so I'm not including him at all in this story. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first installment to this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Falling Short  
****Chapter ****ii**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Uhm...we met before?" _

_"Of course!" Hanabusa said, pouting. "You were still a kid back then. Of course you wouldn't remember me." _

_"That's why you were able to pick me out easily outside..." Natsume mumbled. _

_"Yeah." Hanabusa answered nonchalantly. _

_"I'm sorry. I just don't remember you at all..." Natsume said, feeling a bit ashamed. _

_"No, don't worry about it. Now then, why don't we go back out and enjoy ourselves. Maybe we both can see your parents together." Hanabusa said, getting up. _

_Natsume nodded. _

Natsume sat in her room tired. She'd taken the dress off and everything and put on her night gown. She looked down at her blood tablets and popped them in. She's been living on blood tablets ever since she was born. Her generation is the first to live on blood tablets successfully.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Natsume! Open the door." Iru called from the other side.

Natsume walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Iru to enter.

"Did you meet your fiance?" Iru asked.

"Yeah."

Iru chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Of course, you wouldn't remember the first time he came here."

What Iru said sounded familiar to what Hanabusa said.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You were so adorable when you were a child." Iru said. "Aido-sama came by once. And...ufufu~ you were so infatuated with him." There was a mischievious glint in Iru's eyes.

"W-Was I?"

"Yes. You clung to him like he was your own father. Ah, I remember you were so surprised by his ability to freeze things and create ice. Hehe, then you kissed him on the cheek a-"

"Stop! That sounds embarrassing! I was just a kid back then and I don't remember any of that!" Natsume yelled in embarrassment, her face turning red.

Iru laughed. "Well, Aido-sama is a kind man." Iru said, as her hand reached for the door knob.

"Wait Iru...how come he didn't know about my paintings?"

"Oh, that. Your parents decided not to tell him at all. I'm guessing you told him?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, well, it won't create too big of a problem. Oh, and you'll also be living with Aido-sama now. Your father told me to give you a message. He said if you had any problems, you may go see him. You'll be leaving the house in a few days." Iru said before leaving the room.

Natsume looked at the closed door. "I'm going to be moving in with H-Hanabusa-kun?" A thought slipped Natsume's mind and she quickly shook her head. She sighed before flopping on her bed. "I'm going to start packing soon then...I wonder what his home is like...Hanabusa-kun..." Natsume drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_"Natsume, what are you doing?" _

_A smaller version of Natsume looked up to find Iru. "Iru! Look, look! Isn't it amazing!?" Natsume was looking out the window to find a blonde man creating ice under the moonlight. Her eyes shined in awe. _

_Iru laughed. "Yes, yes it is." _

_"Who is he? Can we meet him?" _

_"I don't know..." _

_"Then let's go!" Natsume started to drag Iru outside. _

_"Natsume!" _

_"Don't worry. If we get in trouble, then I'll bail you out." _

_"No, it doesn't work like that..." _

_Natsume and Iru ended up outside. Natsume ended up hiding behind Iru. _

_"Aren't you the one who wanted to meet him?" _

_"..." _

_Iru sighed, walking up to the man. "Hello. I am Iru, a working maid and servant to Hayashi Natsume. And who might you be?" Iru asked the blonde. _

_"Ah...hello. I'm Aido Hanabusa." Hanabusa looked behind her to find a little girl. "Is that Hayashi-san?" _

_"Mm? Ah, yes. We came out to greet you. Miss Natsume seems fairly fond of your ability, Aido-sama." _

_Natsume lifted her head out some more. "H-Hello...Aido-sama. I-I'm Hayashi Natsume..." _

_Hanabusa stared at the girl. "Hmm...ah, I know!" Hanabusa snapped his hands. "You better watch this." Hanabusa said to Natsume, who started to timidly walk in front of Iru. _

_Hanabusa started to put his hands together, causing the air around them to drop to a freezing degree. Natsume never let her eye wander from his hands. Slowly, Hanabusa moved his hands away from each other as ice started to form between them, gathering and shaping itself. _

_"Uwah~" Natsume's eyes widened at the newly-made ice sculpture. _

_"Here." Hanabusa handed her the rose made of frozen ice with one of his smiles. _

_Natsume extended her hands out and grabbed the rose, feeling it's every texture and freezing temperature. "A-Amazing. Y-Your amazing A-Aido-sama." Natsume said, looking up at him. _

_"Hmm. I know I'm amazing. Thank you." _

_Natsume blushed, looking back at the rose. "Aido-sama...c-can you come here for a second?" _

_"Hmm? What is it?" Hanabusa bent down to the blushing girl. _

_Natsume quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Th-Thank you..." _

_Hanabusa was stunned and blushed himself. Iru chuckled. Natsume quickly ran behind Iru._

* * *

Natsume woke up. "A dream?" She then got up off of her bed.

A knock came on her door. "Natsume, are you awake? If so, please open the door. I've brought the boxes." Iru said.

"Y-yeah, I'm awake. Hold on." Natsume walked to the door, opening it, letting Iru in with flattened boxes. "Iru, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's only 8 at the moment. You still have a whole night to pack up. There's nothing happening anytime soon." Iru answered as she put the boxes together back in their original 3d form.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I can't. It's my job to stay here and tend to the house."

Natsume frowned. "I guess I'm going to be living there from now on..."

"Yeah."

Natsume slowly started to look through her wardrobe of clothes. Iru started to organize the room as Natsume started to take things out and into the boxes.

* * *

"Hello. I have come to pick up Lady Natsume to the Aido Household on order of Lord Hanabusa." A man said, bowing to Mitsu and Bell.

"Oh...so today is the day she goes to live with Aido Hanabusa." Bell said.

"It seems so dear..."

Bell sighed. "To send our daughter to him...are you sure it wasn't a wrong choice?"

Mitsu looked back at Bell. "I don't know. But he asked for Natsume's hand in marriage...he was persistent about it for quite a while those few years back."

"...I shall send my daughter to meet you outside." Bell told the man.

"Very well. Good day then, Lord Mitsu, Madam Bell." And the man took his leave.

"Does Aido not know about our daughters future paintings?" Bell asked Mitsu.

"I did not tell him."

"...well then...what will we do when they do find out? He may tell the whole world." Bell asked in a bit of distress.

"No, he is good friends with the Kuran pureblood. I don't think he would be one to tell the whole world that. We've had this talk before, there is no point in last minute hesitations."

"...then I will get our daughter." Bell got up and walked out the room.

* * *

"Mother." Natsume stood in the middle of her, now barren, room.

"Natsume, it's time that you go to the Aido Household. I will be escorting you out."

Natsume looked at her mother. Her mother had black hair that that was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were an ocean shade.

"If that is fine with you, Mother."

"...Let's go. A man is waiting for you out front." Bell walked out the hall.

Natsume followed. They walked until they reached the entrance to the Hayashi Home.

"If...If Aido doesn't treat you right, you run right back here." Her mother said.

Natsume smiled. "I will Mother. Please, do not worry about me."

Natsume walked outside to see a man open the car door. She stepped inside the car and watched as it rolled away from her home.

* * *

It was almost daybreak when they reached the Aido Household. It was quite a far ways in car. Natsume stepped out the car and was escorted inside, only to be met with a short line of maids and a lady in the middle of them all.

"Hello, Miss Natsume. So you're the one that my dear brother wants so badly. You don't look half bad."

"Stop picking on her, Maribelle." Another lady entered.

"I just wanted to check her out, that's all. Why are you here then, Sherry?"

"Making sure you don't play pranks on our guest like usual." The girl named Sherry said.

Sherry had long blond hair which was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her facial structure was mature. Maribelle had blonde hair that was put in high pigtails. Her face had a playful look on it.

Maribelle pouted. "I don't _always_ play pranks on guests. And besides, this is the woman that brother wanted to be with. I would never do a thing to make him hate me."

"...Whatever. You are Hayashi Natsume right? I'm Aido Sherry. Nice to meet you. That perso-"

"I can introduce myself, your welome. I'm Aido Maribelle! Nice to meet you, Natsume-chan~!"

"Maribelle, keep it down. You don't want to wake the others up."

"Sorry~"

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room. The boxes have already been placed. You must be tired. I know I am." Sherry said as she started to walk up a set of stairs.

Natsume followed, eyeing the other vampires in the room.

"Here, this is your room. Hanabusa had it specially prepared for you. Well, we'll talk more later tonight..." Sherry said, walking down the hall.

Natsume entered her room to see that it had that icy feel to it. Like she was in a winter wonderland. She saw her boxes in a corner and decided to leave them until she felt rejuvenated.

* * *

_"Thank you...for helping him move on." _

_"Who is this?" _

_"You don't have to worry about it." _

_"Eh?" _

_"Good luck."_

* * *

Natsume's eyes opened slowly. "Another dream..." Natsume stood up and walked to the door.

She entered the empty hallway. She figured it was because it was still early. Natsume wandered around aimlessly. She was actually looking for the bathroom to wash up. She stopped to turn around but ran into someone. She looked up to face a sleeping looking person. She had blonde hair that was cut short, just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes were slowly focusing on Natsume.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"Uh...uhmm...well, I'm Hayashi Natsume..."

"Hayashi? Ah...you're the one that Nii-san wants to be with...I have to thank you though...it seems you've made him happy like he used to be a long time ago. Ah, right...I forgot...I'm Aido Tsukiko. Pleasure to meet you Natsume-san." She said tiredly.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Aido-san."

"Call me Tsukiko...there are three other Aidos in the house."

"R-Right, Tsukiko-san."

"Then...see you later..." Tsukiko walked down the hall a bit absent-mindedly.

Natsume continued to wander around until she saw Maribelle.

"U-Uhm...excuse me, M-Maribelle-san." Natsume called out to her.

Maribelle turned to her. "Oh, yo, Natsume-chan. Is there anything you need?"

"Do you know where the washroom is?"

"Oh, yeah. You just take that hall down there and turn on the next hall then on the fourth door to your left, enter that room. The bathroom should be in there."

Natsume noticed that, that was an odd extra turns to a bathroom...but she took the directions none-the-less.

"Kukuku~ I wonder how Onii-san will fend that off." Maribelle snickered to herself before disappearing from the hall she was in.

* * *

Sherry immediately woke up. "That Maribelle is up to something again..." Sherry forced herself out of bed.

* * *

Natsume kept count of the number of doors she passed until she turned to the hall, looking for the fourth door to her left. Natsume clicked it open, revealing the changing room of a bathroom. Natsume sighed in relief and placed her hidden clothes she held onto in a basket.

Natsume showered her body in hot water. It felt nice, relaxing her muscles. Natsume heard a click and turned around to see another person in the changing room. She thought it was one of the other sisters and continued to shower herself.

The door clicked open.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Cliffhangers. Love 'em. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Falling Short  
****Chapter ****iii**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Natsume kept count of the number of doors she passed until she turned to the hall, looking for the fourth door to her left. Natsume clicked it open, revealing the changing room of a bathroom. She sighed in relief and placed her hidden clothes she held onto in a basket. _

_Natsume showered her body in hot water. It felt nice, relaxing her muscles. Natsume heard a click and turned around to see another person in the changing room. She thought it was one of the other sisters and continued to shower herself. _

_The door clicked open. _

Natsume turned around to see who had entered and froze. The running water from the shower was the only thing that was heard.

Hanabusa looked up lazily. "Huh?" His eyes immediately widened. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing here!?" Hanabusa yelled, his face turning red.

Natsume's face turned red in embarrassment and she immediately covered herself. "G-G-"

"GET OUT!" A voice yelled, throwing Hanabusa out the washroom. She clapped her hands together to get off any dust she got. "Are you okay? I knew something was going to happen."

"Sh-Sherry-san...th-thank you..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. By the way, don't listen to Maribelle ever again. She likes to play pranks on people, and I always have to stop her. Oh, and this washroom specifically belongs to Hanabusa, but that's not an issue since you guys are engaged. That stupid brother of mine." Sherry spat as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Natsume could hear the yells coming from behind the door as she changed, putting on a long sleeved blouse under a black waistcoat. She wore black skinny pants to go with it and pushed all of her hair to one side. She opened the door to see Sherry scolding Hanabusa, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Ah, there she is. Now hurry up and apologize." Sherry said harshly to Hanabusa.

"Yes..." Hanabusa got up and straightened his pajamas before facing Natsume. "Sorry..."

"N-No, it's fine." Natsume said, feeling a bit sorry for him. "It was an accident after all."

Sherry sighed. "That's too easy on him. Whatever...I'm going to go get a drink. Want one Natsume?" Sherry asked, calling her name casually.

"Oh, that'd be nice thank you." Natsume said as Sherry started to walk away She looked back at Hanabusa, who was pouting.

"Erm..." Not knowing what to say, Natsume started to walk the same way that Sherry had, only to be forced onto a wall.

"You have some nerve...showing your neck bare like that..." Hanabusa moved his head to her neck, taking a sniff. "Sweet..."

Natsume stiffened from the contact. Sure she was a vampire, but never had she had her blood sucked. Fear struck her heart.

"I just want...a little bit..." Hanabusa said, revealing his fangs as it lightly glided over Natsume's skin.

Natsume shivered from the light feel of the fangs on her skin.

"Bang!" Someone said.

A pillow was thrown at Hanabusa, knocking him off of Natsume. Hanabusa took the pillow in his hands.

"What was that for!?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You used to say it all the time." Tsukiko said, glaring at her older brother.

"Che, your fully awake now..."

"Is there a problem?"

"..."

"Hmph." Tsukiko looked over to Natsume. "Ah, right...Natsume-san. Your heart is beating rather loudly in fear...are you from the new generation?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ah, that's why. Normally, from my time when I was younger, vampires weren't afraid of getting bit. Especially by lovers. Sorry, Nii-san is one of the old school vampires. Well, I am too actually." Tsukiko explained.

"I-I've heard." Natsume was stuttering.

Tsukiko turned back to Hanabusa. "Idiot. You want a girl from the new generation, but don't even know how to deal with her." Tsukiko scoffed. "I can't believe you. Where's Sherry-nee?"

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes at her. "Hah!? She's a vampire! She would have let me by instinct! Argh!" Hanabusa ruffled his hair in his own frustration. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He said repeatedly to Natsume.

"I-It's okay, really." Natsume said, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

Tsukiko sighed. "Shut up, Nii-san." She said, effectively shutting Hanabusa up.

Sherry suddenly appeared. She looked around as she felt an off vibe then looked back at Natsume. "Here, it has blood tablets in it already."

Natsume took it in her hands. "Thank you." She said before drinking it, quenching her thirst.

"Now then...I wonder where Maribelle could be." Sherry said a bit ominously.

"Who knows." Tsukiko said calmly. "But from the looks of it, she's met all of us already." Tsukiko faced Natsume with a small smile. "Welcome, to the Aido House, Natsume-san. As the fiancee of my dear brother, please, do not hesitate to ask Sherry-nee or me about anything. I don't know about Maribelle."

"Hey! That's not nice! Leaving me out and everything!" A voice echoed in the hall.

"Oh, so now you show yourself, Maribelle." Sherry said.

"Geh! I didn't mean for things to end up like that!" Maribelle suddenly showed up. "It just..._ended_ like that."

"1." Sherry started to count.

"W-wait a minute!"

"2."

"Eek! I'm sorry Natsume-chan! Onii-san!" Maribelle said quickly.

"Good." Sherry said, satisfied with the results.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Tsukiko eyed the others.

Maribelle huffed. "Fine..."

The three all faced Natsume. "It's a pleasure to meet you, little sister." They said in synch.

"Y-Yes...i-it's a pleasure to meet you all too..." Natsume said, a bit flushed.

"Now that, that's done and over with, I'm going back to my room." Maribelle said, disappearing.

"Hm. Well, if you ever get lost, just come to me. I'll take you to where you want or need to be." Sherry said before walking down the hallway.

"...Well then...Natsume-san, do you need help with unpacking your things?" Tsukiko asked Natsume.

"Ah!" Natsume said as she remembered. "Erm...yes please...if you don't mind that is."

"That's fine by me. I suppose you don't even remember where your room is?"

Natsume shook her head.

"It's a good thing I know this house from the back of my mind." Tsukiko said as she walked forward. "C'mon. I'll take you there. See you later, Nii-san."

"What!? You're not gonna invite me?" Hanabusa asked.

"No." Tsukiko said, without turning back to look at him.

Natsume reluctantly followed Tsukiko, turning back once more to look at Hanabusa. Hanabusa stared at her for a bit, looking as she followed Tsukiko out the hall.

* * *

"Hmm...that'a a lot of paint." Tsukiko said as she took tubes of paint out the box. "You like to paint?"

"Yes." Natsume answered, placing her clothes on hangers.

"Where do you want me to place these?" Tsukiko asked, holding multiple tubes of paint in both hands.

"You can put them on that table." Natsume said, walking into the walk-in closet to place the hangers up.

"Nii-san really went all out though. This room is like...well it's like winter." Tsukiko said, placing the tubes on the table and going back for more.

"Yeah." Natsume agreed. "But it reminds me of the rose he made..."

"Rose?"

"Ah! N-Nevermind."

"Hmm..." Tsukiko decided to drop it.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tsukiko-san."

"It was no problem. Well, c'mon, we gotta go find Nii-san now."

Natsume was confused. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? To tell him you finished unpacking." Tsukiko took Natsume by the arm and they ran off.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Tsukiko called out to her brother, who was walking down the hall with paper in his hands.

He turned around, a pair of glasses on his face, to see Tsukiko and Natsume. "Tsukiko? Natsume? What?" He asked the two.

"Rude. Natsume-san just wanted to tell you that she was done unpacking. And here you are, giving us the cold shoulder." Tsukiko teased.

Hanabusa opened his mouth to say something, only to look at Natsume, who seemed unsure of the situation. Hanabusa closed his mouth, then opened it again. "Sorry...I was...I was just so caught up with my work..."

"I can see that." Tsukiko said. "And I can also see that you're still wearing those glasses. Is there even any use to them?" Tsukiko asked.

Hanabusa smiled, pushing his glasses up with a gleam. "Don't they make me look good? What do you think, Natsume-san?"

"E-Eh?" Natsume unconciously looked at his body. She blushed when she noticed what she was doing herself.

"So? What do you think?" Hanabusa asked, curious as to what she was going to say.

"C-Cute..." Natsume said in a small voice, but being vampires, the two around her heard it clearly.

Tsukiko looked at Natsume, shock very well written on her face, and Hanabusa stared at Natsume's red face. Slowly, Hanabusa's own face turned red as he immediately turned around. Tsukiko looked at the two engaged vampires, a mischivious smile appearing.

"Ah-ah, well, I had other plans. Since we're done here, Nii-san, I expect that you can take Natsume back to her room."

"Eh?" Hanabusa quickly turned around to find Tsukiko gone.

Natsume herself looked to where Tsukiko once stood. She slowly looked at Hanabusa shyly.

"Erm...I-I'll manage to find my way back..." Natsume looked up to Hanabusa, who was straightening himself.

"No. You're still unfamiliar with this mansion, right?" Hanabusa looked at her. "I'll show you back to your room...unless you want to come to my room?" Hanabusa smiled.

A second later, he was wacked on the head. He turned around to look at who did it, but saw nobody.

"What was that about?" Hanabusa said to himself in confusion. He looked back at Natsume. "Uhm...I guess I'll take you back to your room instead." He said a bit sheepishly.

Natsume nodded. "Uh, right."

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - I am proud to announce the next chapter to this series! **


End file.
